Soul Eater: Generation NeXt
by RainbowAvalanche
Summary: It's Jaden Yuki's first day at the world-renowned school for young Meisters and Weapons: The Death-Weapon-Meister-Academy, also known as DWMA. He's not the smartest kid in this class, but he makes a great weapon. Soon enough, he gets himself into some trouble, which will end up being a full blown battle. Is he ready? AU, gore, and a few genderbent characters; some shippings.


"Man, it's hot!"

I sat down at the top of the seemingly never-ending staircase, sighing. "How hot is it?"

_I wish I had someone to talk too…_

Again, I sighed, watching the blue sky, without a cloud in sight. The city seemed rounded, as if confined to a circle, with everything outside of it being sand. It was strange, for a city to be able to survive so far away from civilization.

Lucky for me, I was finally at the top of the stairs.

"Well..." I stood up and stretched, getting ready to start walking again. "Maybe I'll meet some new people here!"

I spun around, and looked up at the Academy. It was one of the strangest Schools I'd ever seen, almost as strange as the city was. It had a castle-like shape with goofy skulls all over the building, and over-sized candles attached as well. "Death Weapon Meister Academy...Here I come!"

* * *

"Name?" The woman at the check-in questioned, not even bothering to look up.

"Jaden Yuki." He proudly answered.

"Meister or Weapon?"

"Uhm, Weapon."

"Alright, Mr. Yuki," She handed him a rectangular pin with his name, and the word 'Weapon' written on it. "You are now officially a student at Death Weapon Meister Academy." She smiled.

"Sweet!" Jaden stepped out of line to let the boy behind him get registered.

He was extremely short, as Jaden quickly assumed they were the same age. His hair made it seem as if there was giant, light blue bush on his head.

The boy turned around after he received his pin, with his head down.

"Hey there." Jaden tilted his head, smiling at him.

"H-Huh...?" He looked up, as if he was wondering if Jaden was talking to him or not.

"Hm..." Jaden looked at his tag. It read 'Syrus Truesdale - Meister'. "Whoa, sweet! Maybe you could be my Meister!" I grinned.

"W-What...?" The blue-haired boy raised an eyebrow. "You know, it doesn't work like that..." He squinted at his name tag, "Jaden."

"Huh? Then how does it work?"

Syrus thought for a few seconds, and continued to speak. "Well, our souls have to be compatible...If I remember right."

"What does 'compatible' mean?"

Syrus began to wonder if that was a legitimate question. Shouldn't someone have told him this by now? "Uhm...It means our souls have to work well together."

"Oh, okay." Jaden nodded. "Whose class did you get into?" He asked.

"I think it was Professor Crowler or something like that." Syrus answered, though unsure of his answer.

"Really? Me too!" He grinned. "Maybe this means we can be friends!"

Syrus smiled slightly. "Y-Yeah!"

"What are you two standing around here for?" A female voice crept up from behind Syrus, causing him to jump.

"The bell rung about a minute ago, they're starting with soul testing."

Jaden turned around to get a visual of the voice's embodiment. It was a girl, about the same height as he was, with a slightly dark blonde head of hair. Her golden-brown eyes starred directly at him. "Well?"

"Oh, uh..." Syrus looked up at Jaden, hoping for backup.

"We don't know where to go. This place is huge!" Jaden complained, though what he was saying was true. He had no idea where he would even start looking for the classroom.

The girl sighed with a smile. "What's your Professor's name?"

"Dr. Crowler." The both answered simultaneously.

Her eyes widened slightly. "Well, we're going in the same direction then. Follow me."

"Okay." Jaden answered, immediately beginning to follow her. Syrus trailed behind Jaden, not wanting to get involved with anyone.

Jaden leaned forward as they walked, trying to get a glimpse at the girl's tag. He wasn't sure if he had read it right, but he was confident that it read 'Alexis Rhodes - Weapon'.

"What are your names?" She asked rather ironically.

"Jaden Yuki." Jaden answered quickly.

She looked back at Syrus, waiting to get an answer from him. He looked up, noticing the stare. "Oh, Uhm, Syrus T-Truesdale."

"Truesdale?"

He sighed, "Y-Yes ma'm..."

"No need for that, my name is Alexis."

_Sweet, I got it right! _Jaden thought to himself, grinning.

Alexis stopped, standing in front of the door. "Here we are." She motioned for the boys to go ahead of her, but Jaden insisted that she would go first. She rolled her eyes, smiling, and stepped into the classroom.

"Hurry, just sit somewhere before Professor Crowler gets in here." Alexis suggested.

"Gotcha." Jaden scanned the classroom for a seat. It was a staircase arranged classroom, something Jaden was not at all used to. "There." He stopped two open seats in the back, and dragged Syrus behind him as he walked up the steps.

As they sat down, the Professor walked in the room.

_Phew, just in time! _Jaden sighed in relief. He had gotten in trouble at school way too many times in earlier years, and figured that he was at a good start.

"Alright, anyone who is due to be here but isn't will be evicted from my class immediately!" The professor's words echoed throughout the classroom as he slammed his hand on the desk.

Jaden blinked. _Good thing we got here in time!_

Professor Crowler quickly snatched a book laying on his desk, and skimmed through a few pages. He once again slammed it on his desk, and stared up at the students.

He narrowed his eyes, scanning the room. His eyes landed on Jaden, and stayed there for about five more seconds.

"We're going in the school yard for testing. Hurry up!" He demanded, still keeping his eyes on Jaden.

Every student in the classroom simultaneously got up, and headed out of the room.

"Hey, maybe you'll get to be my Meister, Syrus!" Jaden grinned at the blue-haired boy. "If our souls, uh..." Jaden's grin turned into an awkward one, as he searched Syrus for an answer.

"If they're compatible?" Syrus questioned if that was what his friend meant.

"Yeah, that!" He smiled again.

"Come on you too, we need to go." Alexis walked past the boys, down the staircase-style classroom.

"Good idea..." Syrus followed her.

Jaden sighed in relief as he followed Alexis as well. "I think I'm off to a pretty good start!"

* * *

Lena: Well, do you agree with Jaden? Judging by the summary, I'm pretty sure this is going to end badly.

Jaden: Never mind that, I just want to know who ends up being my Meister!

Lena: Good luck with that, Jay! Thank you all for reading, and be sure to follow for more!


End file.
